Angel In The Forbidden Forest
by haruruine
Summary: Gray si murid terbodoh dalam hal menyanyi memasuki hutan terlarang untuk melupakan kesuramannya sementara. Lalu ia menemukan seorang gadis bagaikan malaikat yang berjanji akan mengajarinya menyanyi! Tetapi, ada sesuatu di belakang semua itu...RnR,please!


Fic kelimaaaaaaaaa!

Haaah…saya sangat senang kalau saya sudah mencapai lima fic~

Lucy : Dasar! Numpang eksis melulu nih, author-san! Fic lain banyak yang belom end, udah main buat-buat yang baru aja!

Author : Ehh…nggak apa-apa kan? Aku kan cuma mengalirkan ide ceritaku yang singkat ke sini aja, lagian aku janji bakal ngelanjutin fic yang lain sampe end! Lagipula ini oneshoot loh!

Lucy : Oh ya? Bener nih?

Author : Iya! Bener! Aku soalnya masih punya semangat untuk mengetik fic! Lagian, kalau ide dibiarkan begitu saja akan hilang kan?

Gray : Author-san memang hebat! Masih punya semangat!

Author : Hyaa~ arigatou ne, Gray~

Gray : Ya sudah, aku yang bacain disclaimernya ya?

Author : Oke!

Lucy : Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya waktu aku mau baca disclaimernya nggak dibolehin deh sama author?

Author : Gray! Ayo, baca disclaimernya!

Lucy : Kok sekarang aku yang punya nasib malaaaaaaaang?

**Disclaimer : Of course Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima! Not me!**

Lucy : Yup, happy reading my beloved readers! Eh? Woi, Author-san! Jangan kabur sama Gray! *ngebut kejar author sama Gray yang udah kabur dari panggung

* * *

**-Angel In The Forbidden Forest-**

Normal POV

"Yo! Gray!" Sapa laki-laki berambut pink disertai sebuah syal melingkar di lehernya dan berseragam sekolah Fairy Academy memanggil temannya yang berambut biru kehitaman dan berseragam sama dengannya. Lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher temannya itu entah tanda persahabatan atau sok asyik.

"Hoh, Natsu. Ohayou." Balas laki-laki itu dengan datarnya. Dia adalah Gray Fullbuster. Salah satu murid laki-laki Fairy Academy yang selalu terlihat suram terutama saat pelajaran musik untuk saat ini.

Kenapa tuh?

Biar sang author lebih detailkan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini, Fairy Academy lebih memfokuskan pelajaran menyanyi dari pada pelajaran bermain alat musik. Dan bahkan, para murid Fairy Academy wajib ikut tes menyanyi tiap sekali seminggu. Bagi teman-teman sekelas Gray, hal itu malah lebih mudah dan baik. Karena mereka tak perlu membawa-bawa alat musik dari rumah, ataupun menghafalkan nada-nada lantunan lagu yang tertulis dengan not balok yang sangat memusingkan bagi mereka.

Tapi bagi Gray, hal itu adalah yang paling menyiksanya.

Para readers pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa? *nggaktuh

Mau tahu alasannya?

Sssst…jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa ya! Sebenarnya…

.

..

…

….

…..

Gray mempunyai bakat yang rendahnya melalui batas dalam hal menyanyi! *doeng

Makanya ia bertambah suram pada hari ini karena hari ini adalah hari di mana terdapat tes menyanyi. Oh, poor Gray. Adakah para readers yang mau menghibur Gray?

Oke! Cukup basa-basinya! Kembali ke…laptop! *gubrak

Tuh kan! Kambuh lagi penyakitnya! (kayaknya author ketularan sama bjtatihowo yang suka ngadain 'Bacot Season' deh*ampun bj…)

Oke, oke. Sang author sudah minum obat. Mari kita detailkan tentang teman-teman Gray. Laki-laki berambut pink di sebelahnya adalah Natsu Dragneel. Ia adalah 'Friend Rival Forever' Gray. Apakah para readers tahu artinya? Kalau tak tahu, pikirlah sendiri karena author malas mendeskripsikannya #plakk#. Selain itu, ia selalu memakai syal bergaris-garis mengingat almahrum ayahnya tercinta yang selalu sayang padanya.

"Natsu!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut putih pendek sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Natsu di depan gerbang sekolah yang tak lain adalah Lisanna Strauss, pacar Natsu.

"Ah! Lisanna!" Seru Natsu dengan girangnya. "Ayo, Gray! Cepat!"

"Apa sih! Kalau mau duluan ya duluan saja! Bel sekolah masih tiga puluh menit lagi baru bunyi kok!" Cetus Gray sambil melepaskan lingkaran tangan Natsu dari lehernya. Natsu pun hanya nyengir dan berlari ke arah Lisanna baru mengecup dahinya.

"Ara…ara…Kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah mesra saja!" Seru Mirajane Strauss, kakak perempuan Lisanna.

"Natsu memang LAKI-LAKI!" Ucap Elfman Strauss, kakak laki-laki Lisanna.

"Mira-nee, Elf-niichan! Jangan menggodaku ah!" Keluh Lisanna disertai kedua pipinya yang merona sedangkan Natsu hanya nyengir malu.

"Gray! Jalannya lamban sekali! Ayo cepat!" Seru Natsu kepada Gray yang mulai mendekatinya dengan langkah lemas.

"KAU ITU BERISIK SEKALI! KALAU MAU BERANTEM BILANG AJA! DASAR FLAME HEAD!" Teriak Gray sambil mengeluarkan es serut sebagai alat perangnya entah dari mana.

"APA KAU BILANG, ICE BRAIN?" Balas Natsu sambil mengeluarkan senjata pemungkasnya, yaitu saus tobasco yang juga entah dari mana.

Mereka pun berantem dengan hebohnya dan itulah yang dimaksud dengan 'Friend Rival Forever'.

(Skip Time)

Bel tanda istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun berbunyi. Semua anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali Gray yang masih memandang keluar jendela. Natsu yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya.

"Hoi, Gray? Ada apa?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma stress habis istirahat ini langsung tes menyanyi."

"Ooh…soal itu. Makanya, cepat cari pacar, Gray!"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Dengar dulu! Suara cewek kan bagus-bagus! Siapa tahu kalau kita punya pacar, pacar kita bisa ngajarin kita menyanyi. Lisanna saja begitu padaku!"

Gray terdiam. Ada benarnya juga kata Natsu. Ia harus punya pacar. Tapi siapa?

Erza Scarlet? Tidak. Gray tak menyukainya walaupun termasuk primadonna Fairy ia pacarnya Jellal Fernandes.

Levy McGraden? Tidak. Gray juga tak menyukainya dan ia pacarnya Gajeel Redfox.

Juvia Lockser? Tidak juga. Ia sudah muak dengan gaya centilnya baik di hadapannya maupun di hadapan semua orang.

Mirajane Strauss? Tidak. Walaupun ia primadonna Fairy Academy, Gray tak menyukainya. Ia juga pacarnya Fried Justine.

Wendy Marvell? Tidak juga. Ia memang gadis imut, tetapi Gray tak menyukainya. Ia juga pacarnya Romeo Conbolt.

Siapa dong? Semuanya hampir sudah punya pacar.

"Tak ada perempuan yang menarik perhatianku di sekolah ini." Jawab Gray datar sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Natsu sendirian di dalam kelas. Saat Natsu hendak mengejar Gray, Lisanna keburu memanggilnya. Ia pun membatalkan niatnya dan berlari ke Lisanna.

Gray pun berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia tak tahu ke mana ia pergi. Ia hanya menginginkan tempat yang damai untuk menghilangkan kesuramannya sebelum tes menyanyi. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk, ia sudah berada di depan…

Hutan?

Ia pun memandang sebuah papan yang tertulis 'Dilarang keras memasuki taman ini'.

Taman?

Gray terdiam. Di pinggir-pinggir taman itu, terdapat rantai yang terikat. Tapi ada yang aneh. Tempat ini tak terlihat seperti taman. Malah seperti hutan. Banyak pepohonan yang rindang dan tak terawat. Bagi Gray, itu memang hutan. Tapi kenapa dilarang keras memasuki hutan ini?

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang ke arah Gray dari hutan tersebut. Sejuk. Sangat sejuk. Gray pun memutuskan bahwa hutan ini akan menjadi tempat menghilangkan kesuramannya sebelum tes dimulai. Gray pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan melompati rantai tersebut lalu memasuki hutan itu.

Hutan itu tetap terang karena terkena pancaran cahaya matahari walupun ditutup oleh oleh pepohonan yang sangat lebat dan besar. Gray tetap menyusuri lebih dalam tanpa berhenti. Ia tak bisa berhenti karena terkagum-kagum oleh keindahan taman…ah bukan! Itu memang hutan, bukan taman.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat kelinci yang melompat-lompat sedang mencari makanan. Gray terbingung-bingung akan hal itu.

_Kenapa di sini ada kelinci? _Gumam Gray dalam hati. Seekor rusa juga tiba-tiba lewat mengendus-endus tanah.

_Eh? __Ada rusa juga? Ternyata dugaanku benar. Ini benar-benar hutan. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Kalau ini hutan, apakah ada singa, macan, ular, dan semacamnya? Mudah-mudahan tidak deh! _Batin Gray.

Tiba-tiba, Gray mendengar sebuah lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh suara seorang gadis yang lembut dan nan merdu sehingga membuat Gray terkagum-kagum dan hatinya merasa tenang dan damai. Yang terlintas di benaknya hanya satu…

_Siapa gadis itu?_

Gray pun berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut. Berkali-kali ia salah arah hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa, yaitu…

Sebuah danau di tengah hutan.

Danau itu sangatlah tenang. Ukurannya tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil. Bisa dibilang sedang. Tetapi, bagi Gray, danau itu cukup besar. Tetapi, danau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menyanyi di salah satu sisi pinggir danau tersebut.

Gadis itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa hewan jinak seperti rusa, kelinci, anjing, kucing, katak, bunglon, monyet, dan masih banyak lagi. Hewan-hewan itu terlihat damai saat mendengar suara gadis yang menyanyi tersebut.

Gadis itu sepertinya sebaya dengan Gray. Rambutnya pirangnya yang indah melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin. Rambutnya diikat setengah ke samping dengan pita berwarna putih. Sepasang mata hazel miliknya yang dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik terlihat sangat menawan. Bibir mungilnya yang sedang melantunkan lagu tersebut bergerak-gerak ke atas, ke bawah, dan ke samping. Kulit putih mulusnya terlihat sangat cocok dengan gaun putih polos yang membaluti tubuh proposionalnya. Ia berdiri di depan danau tersebut tanpa alas kaki. Pokoknya, pakaian yang dikenakan gadis tersebut serba putih.

KRAK!

Suara ranting patah yang diinjak Gray membuat gadis pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Gray langsung kaget saat gadis itu mengetahui kehadirannya. Tetapi ia tak bisa berhenti memandang wajah gadis tersebut karena cantiknya luar biasa. Sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ia temui.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Lalu telapak tangannya bergerak naik turun pertanda mengajak Gray kemari ke arahnya. Gray pun segera menurutinya dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku telah mengganggu aktivitasmu." Ucap Gray gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang bila ada yang menemaniku." Jawab gadis itu masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia pun duduk di bangku taman yang terletak tepat di belakangnya diikuti dengan Gray.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengelus-elus kepala seekor rusa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Emm…Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Jawab Gray.

"Waaah…nama yang keren. Watashi wa Lucy desu. Lucy Heartfilia. Yoroshiku!" Ucap gadis yang bernama Lucy itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya berharap berjabatan dengan Gray.

Gray pun menyambut jari-jari Lucy yang kurus itu. Mereka pun berjabat tangan tanda perkenalan awal. Tangan Lucy terasa dingin. Mungkin itu karena ia terlalu lama terkena angin.

Gray tak bisa berhenti memandang Lucy. Ia sangat manis dan bersinar. Sungguh, ia bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Kelihatannya Gray tertarik pada Lucy.

"Emm…kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Gray gugup. Lucy hanya terdiam menatap Gray yang merona merah. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi…cari tahu saja sendiri!" Jawab Lucy sambil tertawa ringan.

"Ehh…? Kok pakai rahasia-rahasiaan?" Ujar Gray. "Kalau begitu, kau sekolah di mana?"

"Cari tahu saja!"

"Nomor handphone?"

"Cari tahu!"

"Tanggal lahir?"

"Cari tahulah!"

SIIIIIING…

"Kenapa aku mesti cari tahu sendiri?" Tanya Gray pasrah.

"Hihihi…aku suka menantang orang." Ujar Lucy sambil beranjak berdiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Gray tak mengetahui hal itu. Ia sedikit berkeringat dingin saat ditanyai tentang identitasnya oleh Gray. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian 'itu'…

_Ah! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu! _Ucapnya pada diri sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian ia mulai mengambil napas dan mengeluarkan suara merdunya dengan menyanyi. Gray tak mengenal lagu apa itu. Tapi ia merasa tenang. Semua kesuramannya langsung menghilang bagaikan debu ditiup angin.

Setelah Lucy selesai bernyanyi, ia mendengar suara tepukan tangan berkali-kali dan ia yakin itu berasal dari Gray. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Gray bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Lucy hebat ya! Nyanyianmu membuat semua keluh kesahku hilang!" Ucap Gray.

"Keluh kesah?'

"Ehh...begitulah...aku sedang merasa suram hari ini."

"Kalau hanya mendengar laguku, keluh kesah itu hanya akan menghilang untuk sementara, bukan selamanya. Tapi kalau kau menceritakannya padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan senang hati. Lagipula siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Terang Lucy sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Ehm...baiklah kalau begitu."

Gray pun menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada Lucy. Para readers tau topiknya kan? Tentu saja. Topiknya tentang tes menyanyi itu.

"Oooh...jadi karena itu. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajari sedikit menyanyi!" Ujar Lucy bersemangat.

"Eh? Mengajarkanku menyanyi?"

"Iya! Aku akan menjadi guru menyanyi keduamu hari ini!"

"Heh? Kedua?"

"Yang pertama kan guru di sekolahmu!"

"Eh...iya ya..."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dengan dasarnya ya! Seperti ini! Do...re...mi...fa...sol...la...si...do..."

"Ukh...do...re..."

"Gray! Jangan terlihat membebani hatimu! Kalau mau menyanyi, pakai penghayatan!"

"Uh...akan kucoba. Do...re...mi..."

"Ya! Bagus! Seperti itu! Lanjutkan!"

"Fa...sol...la...si...do..."

(Skip Time)

"Baiklah! Perkembanganmu bagus, Gray!" Puji Lucy.

"Hehehe...makasih atas pujiannya! Ternyata menyanyi itu tidak seburuk dengan yang kuduga!" Seru Gray dengan nada lega.

"Iya kan? Jika kamu melakukan sesuatu yang kamu tak suka, anggaplah kau suka melakukannya! Dengan begitu, kau akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bagus!" Terang Lucy sambil menggendong seekor kelinci putih.

"Iya ya..."

TING TONG

Bel sekolah pun kembali memanggil para murid untuk memasuki pelajaran berikutnya. Gray yang mendengarnya langsung terkaget-kaget.

"Gawat! Sehabis ini kelas musik! Aku pergi dulu ya, Lucy!" Ujar Gray panik.

"Iya! Berjuang ya Gray! Aku akan mendukungmu dari sini!" Seru Lucy.

"Terima kasih...tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Apa...besok kita bisa bertemu di sini lagi?"

Lucy terdiam. Ia menatap Gray yang pipinya kembali merona merah. Ia pun hanya tersenyum penuh tanda pengertian dan mengangguk. Perlahan, senyum Gray mengembang. Memancarkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Oke! Besok kita ketemu di sini di waktu yang sama ya! Jaa ne!" Ucap Gray sambil berlari ke arah pepohonan lebat. Lucy hanya tersenyum memandang punggung Gray yang semakin kecil. Tetapi, Gray sempat berhenti dan kembali melambaikan tangannya ke Lucy. Lucy dengan spontannya membalas lambaian itu. Kemudian sosok Gray pun menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Lucy langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memancarkan wajah sedih. Ia tak menduga bahwa ia akan bertemu Gray dan Gray menanyakan identitasnya. Karena hal itulah, ia mengingat insiden dulu yang sangat menyakitkan baginya...

(Skip Time)

Kelas menyanyi pun selesai. Semua anak kembali ke ruang kelas karena tadinya gurunya mengadakan tes menyanyi di ruang musik. Termasuk Gray. Ia merasa lega bisa melewati tes menyanyi itu dengan mudahnya. Dan bahkan, ia merasa sangat senang saat menyanyi tadi dan guru musiknya memuji kehebatannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo, Gray! Tumben tadi kau bisa menyanyi dengan keren!" Puji Natsu.

"Itu pujian atau ejekan?"

"Ehe...dua-duanya kali..." Jawab Natsu sambil nyengir tak berdosa. Ia pun dilemparkan semangkuk es serut ke mukanya oleh Gray (dari mana tuh...?).

Natsu merasa ada yang beda dengan Gray setelah jam istirahat tadi. Dari tadi ia memperhatikan Gray terus tersenyum sendiri. Kalau ditanyakan kenapa, ia pasti selalu menjawab 'tidak apa-apa'. Ia yakin ada yang mendukung Gray dari belakang. Walaupun Natsu tak tahu siapa orang itu, tetapi ia sangat berterima kasih kepada orang itu karena sudah membantu Gray.

**Sebulan kemudian...**

"Hee...jadi di danau ini banyak ikan yang bagus ya!" Ucap Gray terkagum-kagum memandang bayangan dirinya yang berada di air danau.

"Iya, tentu saja! Kita sudah sebulan mengobrol di sini, kenapa kau baru mengetahuinya?" Balas Lucy sambil berdiri di samping Gray. Sudah sebulan ia berlatih menyanyi bersama Lucy di sini. Terkadang, mereka juga bermain bersama para binatang yang lain, ataupun berbincang-bincang.

Gray hanya tersenyum pada Lucy dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada air danau. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa kaget.

Bayangan Lucy tidak ada di air danau tersebut.

Padahal, ia berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Gray merasa ada yang aneh. Apakah sebenarnya ada sesuatu di belakang di semua itu?

"Kenapa, Gray?" Tanya Lucy membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah! Ng-nggak apa-apa kok. Nggak apa-apa." Bohong Gray.

Lucy hanya menatapnya bingung. Tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Gray.

"Eh! Piko!" Panggil Lucy kepada salah satu kucing yang hampir melompat ke danau karena tergoda oleh ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalamnya.

Piko pun langsung melompat dan Lucy berhasil menangkapnya. Tetapi, kaki Lucy tak mencapai tanah. Ternyata ia juga ikut lompat.

_Tidaaaak! Aku akan jatuh ke danau! _Paniknya dalam hati.

Ia pun menutup matanya erat dan memeluk Piko erat. Tetapi, sebuah tangan kekar meraih tubuhnya. Lucy pun kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata, Gray yang meraih tubuhnya supaya ia tak jatuh ke danau tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

"Tak apa-apa."

Gray merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seluruh tubuh Lucy terasa sangat dingin. Kenapa lagi ini?

TING TONG

Bel kembali berbunyi. Gray pun segera kembali ke kelasnya. Sebelumnya, ia sudah berpamitan dengan Lucy dan berjanji untuk menemuinya besok di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Saat guru mereka belum masuk ke kelas, murid-murid di kelas Gray masih mengobrol dengan asyiknya. Happy-sensei memang selalu telat untuk menghadiri kelas berikutnya.

"Hei, Bickslow! Kau tahu tentang taman terlarang di belakang sekolah kita?" Tanya Fried kepada Bickslow yang ada di belakang Gray. Percakapan itu tertangkap jelas di kedua telinga Gray.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Katanya, di sana ada roh perempuan yang suka gentayangan loh!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya! Kemarin aku mendengarnya dari kakakku! Kakakku kan alumni Fairy Academy!"

"Hooh...seram ya. Oh ya, kakakmu umurnya berapa sekarang?" Tanya Bickslow mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadinya serius menjadi percakapan basa-basi.

_Roh perempuan? Gentayangan? Di hutan itu?_

Gray masih tak tahu pasti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Fried dan Bickslow. Happy-sensei pun datang dan akhirnya pelajaran yang membosankan dimulai kembali.

**Esoknya...**

Gray berjalan santai ke sekolah sambil meneguk susu kotaknya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang menyenangkan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ditambah lagi, hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Lucy. Ia berharap, Lucy akan menerimanya. Kalau ia menerimanya, ini akan menjadi ulang tahun terindah bagi Gray. Tetapi kalau sebaliknya, mungkin akan menjadi yang terburuk.

Susu kotaknya sudah habis. Ia pun membuang sampah pada tempat sampah terdekat. Di belakang sampah tersebut, terdapat banyak tempelan-tempelan seperti lowongan kerja, dan semacamnya yang sudah kelihatan lama sekali sehingga ada beberapa yang sudah kotor ataupun robek.

Tiba-tiba, ia terpaku memandang salah satu tempelan yang sangat mengejutkan. Di tempelan tersebut tertulis :

REST IN PIECE

Telah meninggal dunia dengan tenang pada tahun X695, Pukul 16.45 di RS Magnolia

Anak/Kakak/Saudari kami yang tercinta :

LUCY HEARTFILIA (LUCY)

Dalam usia 11 tahun

Di sampingnya terdapat foto Lucy yang selalu ditemuinya setiap hari di hutan terlarang belakang sekolahnya. Gray memancarkan tatapan shock dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

'_Katanya, di sana ada roh perempuan yang suka gentayangan loh!'_

Tiba-tiba, Gray teringat akan percakapan Fried pada Bickslow kemarin. Jangan-jangan...yang Fried maksud itu...

Lucy...?

Gray dengan cepat langsung belari ke sekolah dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia ingin mengetahui kebenaran tersebut. Ya! Ia ingin mengetahuinya!

Sesampai di gerbang sekolah, Gray bukan masuk ke gedung sekolah, malah berlari ke arah belakang sekolah. Natsu yang melihat hal itu langsung mengejar Gray dengan perasaan bingung. Tetapi Gray tak mengetahui hal tersebut.

_Ada apa ya? Wajah Gray sangat pucat!_

Ia pun melihat Gray melompati rantai yang membatasi taman terlarang belakang sekolahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Natsu ikut melompati rantai tersebut dan mengejar Gray tanpa ketahuan.

Gray pun sampai di tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan Lucy dengan terengah-engah. Lucy yang mengetahui keberadaan Gray langsung bingung akan ulah Gray yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Gray pun berlari ke arah Lucy. Natsu sudah memantaunya dari jauh. Ia sangat kaget melihat sosok Lucy.

"Loh? Bukannya itu Lucy Heartfilia si mantan artis cilik terkenal itu? Loh? Bukannya ia sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat, Gray langsung menyentuh dada Lucy (maaf, maksudnya di tengah-tengahnya. Bukan di buah dadanya...). Gray merasakan tak ada detakan jantung sedikit pun. Ia mulai merasa lemas dan shock. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi hal ini, apalagi di hari ulang tahunnya. Tetapi, ia bersikeras untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Lucy...kau...sudah mati ya...?" Tanya Gray dengan badan bergetar. Ia terlalu gugup untuk menunggu jawabannya.

_Badan Lucy terasa sangat dingin..._

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan langsung tersenyum pahit. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Gray dari dadanya.

"Ternyata...kau sudah menyadarinya ya, Gray." Ucap Lucy masih dengan senyum pahitnya.

"Lu-Lucy..."

"Kurasa, tugasku sudah selesai sampai di sini." Ujar Lucy sambil mundur menjauh dari Gray.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu...?"

"Sebenarnya...aku berjanji pada seorang penyihir untuk membiarkanku gentayangan di dunia ini sampai teman masa kecilku mengetahui bahwa aku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas..."

"Teman masa kecilmu? Maksudmu aku?"

"Iya. Kau adalah teman masa kecilku, Gray Fullbuster." Terang Lucy sambil mengelus lembut salah satu pipi Gray. Sosok Lucy mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Gray terkaget-kaget melihat itu.

"Lucy! Jangan menghilang!" Seru Gray panik dan takut.

"Suatu hal yang aneh bahwa kau tak mengetahui teman masa kecilmu telah meninggal, Gray Fullbuster." Ujar sebuah suara perempuan tak dikenal. Tiba-tiba, di belakang sosok Lucy yang mulai menghilang sampai lutut muncullah seorang perempuan berambut panjang lurus serta pakaian ala penyihir miliknya. Gray hanya bingung menatap perempuan tersebut.

"Namaku Reian. Aku adalah penyihir yang bisa memenuhi permintaan para orang yang sudah meninggal atau juga bisa dibilang roh. Setiap roh hanya dapat memohon satu permintaan. Lucy Heartfilia memohon agar ia bisa gentayangan sementara sampai kau mengetahui bahwa ia sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang, kau sudah mengetahuinya, maka Lucy akan MENGHILANG dari dunia ini untuk SELAMA-LAMANYA." Jelas Reian.

"Tidak! Tidak! Lucy tidak boleh menghilang! Lucy! Janganlah menghilang! Onegai!" Seru Gray dengan shock.

"Maaf Gray, aku tidak bisa selamanya berada di dunia ini." Ucap Lucy sambil mulai melayang, tetapi tangannya masih bertempat di pipi Gray yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Badannya sudah menghilang sampai pundak. Sosoknya juga mulai kabur.

"Gray. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini. Aku harap, kau dapat hidup dengan bahagia untuk selamanya. Selamat tinggal, Gray."

Tangan Lucy pun menghilang. Tubuh Lucy juga sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Reian hanya diam memandang Gray. Gray jatuh berlutut. Tangannya masih memegangi pipinya yang dipegang Lucy tadi. Air mata deras mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menonjok tanah sekeras mungkin. Natsu dengan spontan menghampiri dan memegang pundak Gray walaupun tak tahu pasti tentang keadaannya.

"Lu-Lucy ...Lucy ...hiks ...kumohon ...kembalilah untukku ...kembalilah ...Lucy ...onegai ... LUCYYYYYYYYYYY! AKU CINTA PADAMUUUUUUUU! KEMBALILAH UNTUKKUUUUUU!"

Tiba-tiba, sinar putih yang sangat silau menerangi Gray, Reian, dan Natsu.

_Permintaanmu dikabulkan..._

Tiba-tiba, sosok Lucy muncul lagi secara perlahan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kakinya perlahan menyentuh tanah karena awalnya ia muncul dengantubuh yang masih melayang.

"Eh? Aku masih hidup?" Tanya Lucy sambil memegangi dadanya.

Nihil. Ada dentakan jantung normal di dalam dada Lucy.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Reian dengan bingungnya.

"Itu karena diriku, Reian." Jawab seorang perempuan lembut.

"Reina-nee!" Seru Reian dengan kagetnya melihat sosok kakaknya di belakangnya.

"Karena cinta yang tulus, aku mampu mengabulkan sebuah keinginan baik dari manusia, maupun dari roh. Mereka berdua saling mencintai dengan tulus, maka aku bisa mengabulkan keinginan mereka." Terang Reina.

Gray dan Lucy saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Berjuanglah, Gray." Ucap Natsu setengah berbisik di belakangnya.

Gray yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Welcome back, my beloved Lucy." Ucap Gray sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping.

Lucy yang melihatnya langsung menutup mulutnya dan beberapa butir-butir bening keluar dari kedua bola mata hazelnya. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah Gray dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gray…aku…aku sangat mencintaimu…" Ucap Lucy perlahan yang masih di dalam pelukan Gray.

"Me too, Lucy. I love you very much." Balas Gray sambil mempererat pelukannya. Kemudian, Gray melepaskan pelukannnya dan bibir mereka langsung bertemu.

Natsu langsung ternganga melihat Gray dan Lucy berciuman. Ia saja belum pernah mencium Lisanna.

"Ayo, Reian. Kita pergi. Biarkan mereka bahagia." Ajak Reina.

"Iya, Reina-nee." Jawab Reian. Mereka berdua pun menghilang di saat bersamaan.

Gray pun menyudahi ciuman pertamanya dengan Lucy. Kemudian mereka berpelukan kembali.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar memisahkan mereka berdua. Itu tak lain adalah Natsu. Kemudian, ia membelakangi Gray.

"Perkenalkan, Lucy. Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Panggil saja Natsu. Aku sahabat baiknya Gray sekaligus murid terganteng di Fairy Academy. Yoroshiku." Ucap Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Lucy sambil berjabat tangan dengan Lucy.

"Yoroshiku, Natsu." Balas Lucy disertai dengan tawa ringannya.

"Hei, Flame Head! Sejak kapan kau jadi sahabat baikku, dan sejak kapan kau jadi cowok terganteng di Fairy Academy? Kau juga mengganggu saja kerjanya! Dan jangan dekati Lucyku!" Seru Gray dengan emosinya.

"Heh? Suka-suka aku dong, Ice Brain!" Seru Natsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Begitu juga dengan Gray. Mereka pun kembali bertengkar.

"Para readers, mohon jangan ditiru ya!" Seru Lucy sambil menghadap ke para readers.

"Pokoknya, nanti traktir aku pizza ya, ice brain!"

"Apa katamu, Flame Head?"

Mereka pun masih melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Lucy hanya tersenyum memandang mereka berdua, terutama Gray. Dalam hati, Lucy bergumam :

_Kami-sama. Arigatou. Aku sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidupku. Sekarang, aku cuma memohon memohon supaya cinta kami abadi sampai ajal menjemput kami._

* * *

**-The End-**

Haaaaaahhhh...

Lucy : Huaaah! Author-san mabok!

Author : Iya…ini fic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat…

Lucy : Selamat ya, Author-san!

Gray : Iya! Selamat ya!

Author : Arigatou Lucy, Gray...

Gray & Lucy : Douita ne!

Author : Hehehe...para readers, jangan lupa review ya! Maaf kalau jelek! Bubyeeee~


End file.
